


Addiction

by Hitting_on_Cullen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Claws, Dark Character, F/M, Tails, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitting_on_Cullen/pseuds/Hitting_on_Cullen





	Addiction

Hotel California flowed through her car, putting her into a relaxed state. In the dark, she drove up winding streets lit up with street lamps. This road led to the Academy, her destination. 

" _Last thing I remember, I was running for the door_ ," She mumbled, swaying from side to side. Claws tapped against the wheel to the beat of the song, occasionally getting caught on the ribbing of the leather covered object. The music filled the street as she pulled up the school, setting the scenery for her student meeting. In the dark of the night, wide eyes glowed bright, reflecting off of the light, like a cat. She grabbed red pumps out of her Corvette, replacing her sneakers with the expensive shoes. With a press of a button, she turned her car off, turning to the schoolyard. "Welcome to Hotel California ladies and gentlemen." The tap of her heels was the only thing you could hear in the night as she walked into the massive building. 

 

Her son sat in the hall, standing up when he saw her. Bright grey eyes stared up at the tall woman towering over her son. Her nostrils flared as she looked down at him, a disappointed look upon her face. With crossed arms, she followed her son to the Director's office, a permanent frown on her face. 

 

The knock her son made resonated through the empty hall, loud and deafening to the silent woman. She cracked her neck, gasping in pleasure as tension was released from her neck. Not a minute later, the door was opened and, 

"Please come in Ms. Nikita," 

She was faced with a tall man, most presumably the Director. Her son led the way into his office, swallowing down nervous saliva and gathering his nerves. 

 

The room was neat, bright, and organized. At the head of it all, the Director sat down, fingers entwined, eyes somber. Motioning to the chairs in front of his desk, he spoke in a low voice. 

"Due to your son's recent behavior, we are unable to keep him in the school." Green eyes bore into yellow ones, droopy and serious. Tension rose in the room as the woman grew agitated. 

"I was not aware of this, isn't the Principal supposed to take care of such things?" Nikita questioned in her dulcet voice, tapping a finger against the armrest of the chair. She patiently waited, watching the Director close his eyes, inhale, exhale and opening them again, those same eyes narrowed in slight hostility. 

"He is a threat to our students and I have taken it upon myself to rid of the threat myself. Your son has threatened another student at knifepoint, gotten into multiple fights, broken three students arms and multiple other problems." Her head dropped in defeat, 

"This is the third school we've gone to. No matter how many times we send him to Behavioral Correctional Facilities, he always ends up either getting kicked out of the school, getting arrested or both," Nikita ran a hand through her hair, "I'm tired, Mr. Faust and I don't know what to do anymore." Her mumbling didn't go unnoticed and the Director sat back, staring at the distressed woman. 

"Are you a working mother, Ms. Nikita?" This was a question Nikita did not expect and as she had no current job at the moment, this was starting to suspiciously sound like a job offer. She shook her head, biting her lip and looking up at the Director, "How would you like to work at the school? Homeschool your son and work for True Cross. You'll get good pay and-" 

"So you're saying, even though you're kicking my son out of your school, you want _me_  to work at the school which I now have nothing to do with?" Nikita said slowly, raising her eyebrows as she spoke. The Director nodded. 

"It's your decision, homeschool your son and don't earn a steady amount of money, or work for us and flourish in the outside world?" The Director's eyes turned to slits and Nikita was set off. "Make your choice Ms. Nikita, I won't have all night." 


End file.
